A sternum strap allows the user of a backpack to attach shoulder straps of the backpack across the chest of the user, thus keeping the backpack tightly in place and preventing the shoulder straps from sliding off the shoulders of the user.
However, conventional sternum straps do not provide enough degrees of freedom to the user. Sternum straps are usually made out of two pieces of material connected to each other at one end with a buckle and sewn at the other end to the shoulder straps. With such a sternum strap, the user cannot adjust the vertical position of the sternum strap to best fit the user's body shape and/or provide better comfort.
Also, although the buckle may allow for one or both of the pieces of material to be threaded through the buckle and adjusted to tighten or loosen the sternum strap across the chest of the user, once adjusted, the sternum strap cannot adapt itself to the natural movement of the chest muscles of the user. Consequently, unless worn loosely and not achieving their intended purpose, conventional sternum straps may lead to further discomfort.
Furthermore, if the user chooses to not buckle the sternum strap, the two pieces of material with the buckle remain hanging while the user wears or carries the backpack. The hanging sternum strap may thus be not only cumbersome, but also uncomfortable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sternum strap that can be adjusted vertically, that can stretch to adapt itself to the user's body, and that can be stowed when not in use.